Brothers For Life
by AnimeGamergal
Summary: What if the Light Dragon was able to make it like that Porky never came to the peaceful island, but everyone still had the memories. This gave everyone a second chance of life, but will the people learn from their mistakes or make it even worse than it was before? Rated T for language and violence. (ON HOLD!)
1. Chapter 1

Me:I don't own most of the lines in the 1st chapter,that right goes to Nintendo. I did add somethings of my I'm gonna start from the ending of the game so there are A LOT of spoilers. I mean I'm starting from one of the most HORRIBLE deaths in the game. Well here it goes...

* * *

Chapter 1:Battles & Surprises

Lucas's POV

He just stared at me...I didn't know why, but something was off with him. He seemed faintly familiar. Kumatora, Duster and Boney...knocked out behind me. It was just me and him...I just couldn't attack him. I-I just couldn't. He kept striking me, and all I could do was heal myself and guard. Then a hushed voice called my name...mom. Wh-where is she?!I continued fighting him. Then it happened again. But she called Claus's name. I looked towards the masked man...he was Claus my older brother, the only family I had left after mom died and dad went crazy. I didn't want to fight him...but I needed to. Then it happened again.

"Claus...stop you aren't Porky's robot. You're our son!"she said.

I began to tear...my mom...was trying to help me. Claus began to search for the her. Was he listening?Then he attacked me. Then father jumped in front of me screaming for me to look out.A-and he took the damage.

"Claus,please remember...I've been looking for you for so long,"dad muttered.

Claus sent out another attack as I watch in horror,paralyzed in it. Dad still took the hit and I began gaurding for my self again.I-I can't do this!I just can't!He was my brother...I can't just kill him!I rather join mom myself that kill him.

"Claus…"I finally muttered.

Then mom's voice appeared again,"Claus...You and Lucas are brothers!"

Claus still continued to attack.I started to get desperate.

"Claus...listen to her!I know you can hear her too!"I yelled.

"Can you hear me?You're name is Claus!You're our son!"my mom's voice screamed.

"Claus please!"I yelled.

It still didn't get through to him,he continued to attack me.

"Please...remember!Lucas...Claus…"she called out.

"Claus snap the hell out of it!"I yelled.

Then an image of 2 cradles in our house appeared in my mind...mom must have something to do with it. Then I heard my mom and my father talking.

"To think we would be blessed with two children at once...I bet they'll accomplish things together that they couldn't alone,"my mom had said.

I smiled at the comment as tears started to leak from my eyes.

"I'm sure they'll argue a lot,too."she said.

Boy did we,the most recent...was when Claus didn't let me help fight the drago…

"And I see them helping each other out when they need it."she continued,"Claus...and Lucas...I bet we'll mix them up a lot until they get bigger…"

And they did,until Claus came up with the idea to dye his hair red,but to prove his point he kept putting ketchup on his hair until they got the idea.

"Claus...and Lucas,huh."dad had said,"How do you want them to grow up to be?"

I honestly wanted to know this myself,most of my life that question was in my mind, how did my parents want me to be?

"To be kind,just like you,"mom replied.

"Oh.I was just going to say...to be kind,just like YOU,"dad said.

" Then it's decided,"she replied, "Claus."

"Lucas,"dad said.

"Make us proud,"mom said.

I started to cry.I wanted to make them proud,but I can't possibly be kind if I-I had to beat up Claus. The words "Make us proud." echoed in my head,I couldn't stand it. Then it went white,and I was faced with Claus. This is all freakin Porky's fault,he sent people to make that fire years ago,he made that drago evil,he killed my mother,he drew my father crazy,and messed with Claus.I had fucking enough with anything pig related. I swear as soon as this is over, this city along with Porky will plummet into the ocean. And I wouldn't give a single crud. I had to get through Claus 1st,and that's...that's a problem.I was lost,I couldn't kill him,I didn't know what to do but yell his name. That is all I could do. He attacked me, and he struck again. Then he gazed at me. I bet he thought I was a wreck.I could be easily disposable.I continued to take his hits. Then he covered his ears as if he didn't want to hear it. Could mom be getting to him?

"C-Claus,"I yelled.

He attacked again,but with his eyes shut,and he missed me by a hair. He opened his eyes only to gaze at me again.I began to cry,it's all I could do for honest sake it was the only thing I must've been good at. He continued to gaze at me.

"Claus...Claus...Claus. Come to your mother. You must be so exhausted. Come here Claus"mom's voice cooed.

I knew what she meant...Claus...he had to go.B-but I don't want him to go.I want my mom,my dad,my dog,and my older twin.I wanted my family in old Tazmily...I wanted it all back...I wanted to go to mom…Take me instead. Claus scanned for mom. And I heard the thud of a helmet.I looked up into my brothers eyes,and I cried. He had a face just like mine. Then he fired an intense bolt of lightning in my direction.B-but m-my Franklin Badge.I got the message a little too late.

"Claus,NO!"I yelled.

I was right. I was too late the...lightning bounced of the badge and stuck him. Then he began to limp towards me.

"C-Claus?"I muttered.

Then he hugged me...I began to cry even harder,so hard that my vision got blurry and I began to choke. His scent reminded me of home...home...I wanted to go home.

"Y-you idiot,"I muttered.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this."he said,"I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end…"

"No,d-don't talk like that!I-I still have some PP left!I-I can heal you,"I said,"Just please don't…"

"No,but thanks. Dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.I'm going to where Mom is now."he said.

"C-Claus,"I muttered.

"Lucas.I hope we meet again some day,"he said.

"NO!NO CLAUS PLEASE!"I yelled.

" Bye. Thank you.I'm sorry.I'm sure we'll meet again"he muttered.

He closed his eyes and took one last breath,and collapsed in my arms...he was gone.I never wanted to let go as the warmth quickly fled his body.

"Why couldn't it have been me?"I muttered.

Dad walked up to me and began to talk,"Lucas...Thank you. Claus was just hasty,that's all. You'll forgive your hasty brother,won't you?"

"O-Of course,"I said,"I'll see him again and tell him myself."

I putted on a fake smile,and he fell for it.

" Alright. This is it. The time has come for you to pull the Dragon's last Needle. Are you ready?"dad said.

I slowly nodded and gently placed down Claus,I took off my badge and placed it on his heart.I slowly got up.

"Both Hinawa and Claus have entrusted fate to you. Believe in yourself,and pull that final Needle. Nothing needs to be sealed away anymore. Let's make the Dark Dragon sealed underground our new friend. Pass you heart on to the Dragon. Pray to it from the bottom of your heart. Ask it to protect all life in this world. Me,and everyone else...We all believe in you. So now you need to believe in yourself. Now go. The Dragon is waiting to wake up."dad spoke.

I stared down at Claus once more,I had another wish in mind as well. To help all the innocent that where involved in the series of events. Make it like it never happened. No fire,no dead families. That's what I wanted.I slowly walked to the needle.

"Your life and the lives of all who believe in you...Will you put it all on the line,and pull the final Needle?"the Needle asked.

"Yes,"I said.

I began to pull my 4th and final Needle from the ground. Than the ground began to shake vigorously. Smoke erupted from the whole.I swear the Earth began to shake.I heard loud crashes and screams from outside.I began to fear my decision,but it was too late to turn back. It must be waking. Then I passed out.

Nobody's POV

From above mountains began to shake,Earth began to crumble,volcanoes started erupting,and cyclones were whole place looked like a disaster area.

Flint's POV

It's a miracle.A real life miracle. It seems like everyone's all right.I honestly thought everything was about to be destroyed...but everyone is alive!And a miracle was the only way to describe it.

Duster's POV

Did the Dragon's revival give power to all life?That shit nearly scared me to death. I guess this what they mean by,"A crisis gone is easily forgotten."In any case,everyone's just peachy-keen now.

Kumatora's POV

That was freakin scary. That was the very definition of scary. But at least everyone survived.

Nobody's POV

Everyone began to gather together.

"To be completely honest,I was scared when Lucas pulled the last Needle.I did have faith though.I had faith,but I felt a kind of fear so bad that I almost expected my entire body to blow ,as I can see,everyone is just fine!We've regained something incredibly immense!"Flint said.

"I don't know why, but I can't stop tears from coming out. What is this feeling? What could it be?" Kumatora said as she wiped her face.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you cry you're really cute,now that I look at it,"Duster said.

Kumatora gave a small smile to Duster.

Lucas just sat,thinking about what had happened during that time.

"Lucas...let's head home,"Flint said.

Lucas slowly nodded and took his fathers hand.

'Ugh…"a voice said.

Everyone scanned for the source.

"Wh-who said that?"Kumatora muttered.

"I don't know,"Duster said.

Boney began to bark and then sprinted off.

"Boney!"Lucas called,releasing his father,and chased after Boney.

The dog and the boy ran until they came upon a heap of rocks. And Boney began to dig into the rubble.

"Ugh…"the voice from before said again.

"Someone's in there?!" Lucas yelled.

Boney barked in reply and continued to began to pick up rocks and threw them Lucas found out who was under there...and it was w-was... Claus. He was injured and in his regular state. It was a miracle a giant miracle.

* * *

Me: I SWEAR THIS STUPID COPY AND PASTE SYSTEM IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! It make me look like I don't know how to write...IT"S JUST SO MADDENING! D: Anyways, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: If anything AT ALL sounds incorrect.1st tell me. 2nd it would mostly be the copy and paste system IT SUCKS! Anyways, I don't Mother 3 that goes to Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:Ultimate Miracles!

"Claus! Claus! Claus wake up!" Lucas yelled.

Lucas began to push rocks even faster as foot steps rushed in his direction. Lucas began to pull Claus out of the rock. He was dressed in his uniform, but had no helmet on.

"I-Is that…" Flint muttered.

"I-I'm n-not sure," Lucas muttered, "But i-if he is…"

"It'd be the best miracle ever," Flint said.

Claus began to cough and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-where am I? Mom?" Claus muttered.

"Claus…" Lucas choked.

Flint kneeled down and smiled.

"Hmm…" Claus muttered.

Claus stared lazily at his father, then his eyes shot wide open.

" D-d-dad?!" Claus stammered.

Then he whipped his head towards Lucas whose eyes were welled with tears.

"L-Lucas?" Claus muttered, "Did you guys die?!"

Everybody laughed in response.

"No you idiot," Lucas laughed.

"Wh-what? B-but what happened then?" Claus asked.

"We have no idea," everyone chimed.

Claus looked at himself in amazement. Then he smiled brightly.

"I told you Lucas," Claus muttered.

"Hmm? Told me what?" Lucas asked.

Claus snickered, "That we'd meet again, ya dummy!"

Lucas smiled remembering those words.

"So you did," Lucas said, "But I bet this wasn't in mind."

"No, no it wasn't but still," Claus said.

Claus began to sit up and stretch his arms.

"This is freakin amazing," Claus said.

"Claus!" both Lucas and Flint hissed.

"What?" Claus questioned.

"Language!" Flint said, slapping Claus upside the head.

"Ouch!" Claus whined, holding his head.

Lucas snickered at them.

"Hey! But Lucas cussed at me before too!" Claus whined.

"Hey I was in a desperate state of mine!" Lucas complained.

"You still cussed though!" Claus yelled.

"Don't bring me into your punishments!" Lucas spat.

"I am not!" Claus growled.

"Are too!" Lucas yelled.

"BOYS!" all the adults yelled.

Both of the boys turned their heads towards the adults. Then Claus busted out laughing. And everyone gave him a strange look.

"S-sorry," Claus laughed, "It's just that I've never been so happy to argue with people again."

Lucas snickered at the thought, he never felt that happy at that moment.

"Wait a minute…" Claus said, "If I'm alive then...is it possible…"

Lucas instantly got the message.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Lucas said, "But it won't hurt to find out."

Claus looked towards his brother, and flashed a smile he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, look," Claus said pointing behind everyone.

Behind everyone was a blossoming sunflower, Hinawa's favorite flower.

"Hope," the twins muttered.


End file.
